Speech Problem
by Cherry Teh berry
Summary: Hinata finds herself with a newly self appointed...speech teacher? Oh Naruto, the things you come up with. [Pointless chibi Naruhina fluff. Sorta. Oneshot.]


1

Kay so. This has been floating around in my desktop since like forever...and I finally decided to finish it. And here it is. The endings kinda...blah...cause I pretty much rushed out the whole thing. It was taunting me; I had to finish it, you know? So here it is. _Not_ my best work by _any_ means, but I hope it's at least worth the read. I'm afraid it might be a tad boring...-sigh-. But, here it is, my first one shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Hinata, or anything that has to do with them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was stunningly gorgeous out. The sun shone like a beacon while clouds that held no indication of storm drifted across the wide, open sky. A warm breeze flittered gently and soothingly; birds sang and butterflies danced amongst the blooming roses. Their fragrance wafted through the air, tickling a certain heiress' nose.

Hyuuga Hinata sat with her knees drawn safely and comfortably to her chest. Her back rested against the rough bark of an ancient tree, it's towering branches shading her milky skin from the harsh rays of sunlight. Pearl like eyes peeked out from just above the tops of her knees, observing the exuberant game of tag the majority of her peers were currently engaged it. Their laughter and shouts danced through the air, spinning around the young ten year old's head. She tore her eyes away dismally, suddenly taking up a fascinating interest in a close by ant hill.

Hinata was many things–including the heir to Konoha's most prestigious clan and an aspiring ninja. One thing Hinata was most certainly not, however, was confident. There was a tugging at her fragile heart, a compelling feeling to run up and join in on the game, but her timid nature kept her rooted to the spot. At such a tender age, the young to be kunoichi already considered herself a failure to her family and the entire clan. Pressure was already weighting down her shoulders, and it reduced her into a shy, stuttering mess at most signs of interaction.

'I wish...I could be more like Naruto-kun...' The quiet girl thought sadly, eyes shutting as a pleasant breeze rustled her short indigo hair. Naruto could, in some ways, pass off as her opposite. He was rambunctious, headstrong, loud, a prankster, but most of all (or at least in the eyes of a certain meek girl), inspiring. The fact the orphan was hated was anything but concealed–Hinata could relate to that, and she admired the boy for having the strength to ignore it and keep his dream.

Lost in her thoughts, the child failed to notice the footsteps creeping up behind her. The new presence was suddenly made known to her, however, when it grabbed her shoulders from behind and a loud "BOO!" that could probably rival a sonic boom echoed through the air. Hinata literally jumped and yelped in surprise, whipping around in fright, hands poised in a defensive position around her head.

Her 'attacker' gave the girl a funny look, his hands folded over his chest. "Hey! If I was really gonna hurt 'cha, you wouldn't just hide like that! You'd fight!" The all to familiar voice urged. Hinata slowly uncovered her face, only to find herself staring straight up at an orange clad hyperactive ball of energy.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun!" Hinata stammered, eyes wide and hands thrown across her mouth to hide her gasp. "I-I'm sorry...I-I just..y-you k-know I.." She fumbled out, unable to come up with anything. It was just like her father always told her–Minus the cold looks and harsh words.

Naruto continued to smile at her, unknowingly causing a million butterflies to take flight in Hinata's stomach. "It's okay! I understand, I am going to be Hokage someday, your smart to not want to face me! I guess you'd be able to block pretty good."

Hinata felt her face grow warm and she looked away, re taking up interest in the forgotten ant hill. "A-ano...Thank y-you." She poked her fingers together, a nervous gesture she'd picked up some time ago. Naruto blinked his cerulean eyes at her, tilting his head. "You're...Hinata, right? How come your not playing with everyone else?" The curious boy inquired, plopping down beside her. "Y-yes, I am H-Hinata. W-well I..." She trailed off, searching for an excuse that didn't make her appear as pathetic as she felt she was. "...A-am not f-feeling that w-well, and don't want...to m-make it worse." She managed to get out, never taking her eyes off the ants crawling to and fro.

"Hn." Came the blunt reply, and had she chanced a glance at her first crush the heiress would have noticed the contemplative look creased on the boy's face–a very, very unusual sight for him. "How come you always stutter?" The question came so suddenly and unexpectedly that it hit the girl like a ton of bricks. "A-Ano I...I...W-well.."

Naruto cut her off quickly, having already come to a decision on his own. "I bet I know why! I bet you have a speech problem! That's why!" He exclaimed as though it was the revelation of the year and he deserved some sort of award for his 'brilliant' deduction. Hinata was to shocked to say much; she simply stared at the hyper boy as he launched back up and onto his feet, pumping a fist into the air. "And I, Uzumaki Naruto, will be your new speech teacher! I will cure your stuttering, Hinata!"

She had absolutely no idea how to respond. Words had utterly failed the poor girl. She didn't have a speech problem...did she? She didn't _think_ she did. She was just...shy. But Naruto seemed so confident, so sure; so...happy. Sparing a glance towards the other children that appeared completely oblivious to the two outcasts, Hinata decided to go along with it.

"Alright! First lesson!" Naruto stated dramatically, slamming his right fist into his left hand. He had a large, silly grin on his face and a determined glint in his eyes. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, staring off at the sky intently. "Let's start easy. All you have to say is, 'Hello. I'm Hinata.' And that's it!"

Hinata pressed her fingers together and looked shyly towards the ground. Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, she began. "H-hello...I'm H-hinata."

"No no no!" Naruto shook his head in an exasperated manner, waving his hands frantically. "NO stuttering! Like...Hello. Heeeeelllloooo.." He drew out the word for emphasis, leaning towards her face which caused the heiress cheeks to light up. "Try again!"

Keeping her gaze on the grass, she tried again. "Hello...I'm H-hinata."

"So close!" Naruto commented encouragingly, and she raised her gaze timidly to meet his. His smile must have been infectious, because suddenly, Hinata was smiling, too. "A-alright. Let me..t-try again." With a deep intake of breath, the Hyuuga prepared herself. "HelloI'mHinata." She choked out as fast as she could to avoid tripping over her words.

Hinata tilted her head as if to ask if it was okay, her wide eyes curious and attentive as she studied her newly self-pronounced teacher. "Wow Hinata! I've never heard you talk so fast before! And you didn't stutter! I must be an amazing teacher!" The boy puffed his chest out proudly, grinning widely, and Hinata giggled. "Y-yes Naruto-kun..."

Naruto blinked down at her as he folded his arms over his chest, looking thoughtful again. "Hmm..Well, you still need work though...I know! Ramen always motivates me, maybe it'll motivate you too!" Impressed with his own genius, the Kyuubi container scrambled back onto his feet, glancing eagerly over at the academy. "I know! For lesson two tomorrow, I'll make Iruka-sensei take us out for RAMEN!" A dreamy smile flittered over his face as he fantasized about his favorite treat, a low rumbling in his stomach indicating his desire.

Hinata giggled again, nodding shyly with a tiny but genuine smile on her childish face. She realized she didn't mind if he thought she had a speech problem–not if she was going to get to spend more time with Naruto because of it. "H-hai, Naruto-kun. T-tomorrow." She agreed with a firm nod of her head, and he beamed down at her. "On second thought, I better go get some ramen now. Iruka-sensei will have to get us some tomorrow, too, though because...it's to teach someone! He'll hafta understand! Or I'll make him!" Naruto shouted off as he turned towards the academy. "So I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, and Hinata..."

The boy paused, and turned to peer at the shy girl over his shoulder, signature grin plastered on his face. "You look really cute when you blush!" He laughed, waved, turned around and scrambled off in search of his favorite teacher, leaving a shocked but content Hinata behind him.

"Yes Naruto-kun.." She whispered to no one but herself after he was out of sight, rolling over in the grass to pluck a stray flower growing beside her. "You really are...inspiring.." She smiled happily, absently plucking the white petals to be carried away in the breeze.

There. I hope that wasn't _to_ boring. No flames or anything, please. I hoped you enjoyed my first oneshot.


End file.
